


Forgotten

by InkedArse



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Anterograde Amnesia, Diary/Journal, Established Relationship, F/F, Memory Gain, Vlogging but with a twist, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedArse/pseuds/InkedArse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everday Clarke wakes up with a beautiful stranger and a sticky note.</p><p>Anterograde amnesia-The inability for the brain to retain new memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone be interested in writing this with me? Leave your tumblr in the comments so I can get back to you.

Clark opened her eyes looking at her looking at the ceiling. She was warm and safe but Clark was confused. Where was she? 

She desperatley tried to think back and was shocked. The only things she could pull up in her memory were an overturned car from an accident,recipes,and a woman with smiling green eyes. Clarke couldn't understand what was going on. She knew all of the U.S presidents,could name every state,and the national anthem. But for the life of her,she couldn't remember where or who she was exactly. 

She tries to turn over and her heart stopped is an arm stopped her. She put her hands up to the arm and gently pushed it off. Clarke set up,horror and fear coursing through her. She held her breath as the body next to her moved,turning toward the window. She suddenly got the bizzare notion to cuddle up to the person in her bed and ignored it,getting out of bed. 

Clarke's eyes were immediatly drawn to a bright orange note that read 'Clarke,read this as soon as you wake up!' in loopy,familiar handwriting. She picked up the note and opened it. 

_Hi! I'm you from yesterday. I know that sounds really weird,but I'll get back to that. Our name is Clarke Griffin and we are 24 years old,since about a month ago. We have Anterograde amnesia which basically means we can remember anything that has happened since we were hit head on by a semi. There is a camera in the drawer,with tapes of Clarkes that I don't even remember._

 _Watch them all,theyre only a minute or two long each,and find out who we are. When youre done,do something for the day and create your own journal. Oh,and that's Lexa. She's our awesome girlfriend. ___

**Author's Note:**

> Short! Each chapter will have a video or two! Next chap wil be long and up Monday! I promise!


End file.
